No More, Please!
by Woody K
Summary: Female Corrin and Male Kana rape Nezumi. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


It all started when poor Nezumi was forced to be collared and chained by only her pussy lips and would be walked and paraded around a town that resembled a Soviet capital by her parents while all the citizens of the city would be forced to watch by Male Robin under the threat of immediate execution if they didn't attend.

While the humiliating showing off was happening, Nezumi earned nothing but a wave of mockery and jeers while she also had alcoholic drinks and other "liquids" poured on her as she continued be led around like a mere animal, getting her body and especially her fur filthy.

By the time the "parade" would end, Nezumi was terribly exhausted from near-heatstroke, she was sunburned, out of breath and severely dehydrated. However, Male Kana and Female Corrin showed zero mercy for their daughter as they then took Nezumi and raped her violently and would have Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane join in as well, much to their glee.

They'd also have erotic sex with each other while raping their sister/daghter.

Their raping started off with Nezumi imprisoned and shackled in a small dungeon in a building that seemed to be a Soviet fortress by Female Corrin and Male Kana. Female Corrin and Male Kana did not care about that, though. They did not care about Nezumi either. In fact, they tried to even hurt her during her rape sessions.

Corrin and Kana marched into Nezumi's cell, Corrin saying, "Our whore's throat must be filled with cum."

Kana said, "I will cover you and rape you mouth."

Nezumi begged for mercy, but they simply told her to shut up and ripped off all of her clothes, Kana smirked, "Here it comes, baby...I'm gonna let my mama see what a good slut does with her Master's cum..."

Corrin, Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane watched Nezumi choking on his cock, ingesting his cum that came a little too fast. As Nezumi swallowed Kana's cock, she let loose with a flood down his throat, choking her with it, feeling some of it bubbling up and dripping down her lips as she tried to swallow it all around the cock in her throat. The head of his cock pulsed as his potent seed shot into her mouth.

Nezumi's mind was racing with the thought that Corrin could see Nezumi's shackled hands and feet as she was watching her mouth trying to take all of it in...slurping and licking at Kana...forced to take it all down her throat, but missing some. Kana's cum dripped down her chin to her nipples, he pulled his cock from her mouth slowly, letting her lick it clean before pulling it away. Kana grabbed Nezumi's hair, lifting her to her feet and pulling her over to the wall, pressing her against the wall.

Kana bent Nezumi over, letting Corrin, Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane see the cum covering Ashi's body as Kana slapped her ass again, making her scream at the feel of his slap, her tits were bouncing up and down as Ashi was pushed harder against the wall, her naked body still assaulted, "I'm gonna fuck you like a slut...you will cum again...cum will be in your ass and your belly."

He looked at Corrin and asked, "Where do you think our slut should take it?

She stared for a moment, finally saying, "A good whore would take it in the ass."

Kana smirked and moved behind her, bringing his cock up slowly, rubbing it against Nezumi's dripping cunt before finally placing the head against the tight, little hole, driving his cock into her ass.

Nezumi screamed out, she was not loving the feel of Corrin's hands on her now while Kana's cock raped deep in her ass. Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane also hit her, which made things worse for her. Kana moaned, "Oh fuckkkk...you know how much I love having you fucked like this...like a filthy fucking whore..."

Nezumi could feel her cunt tighten as Corrin abused her swollen nipples and made Ashi moan and beg for more, Corrin said, "Yeah...I love to hurt our little whore."

Corrin watched Nezumi's face then raise up to watch Kana fucking Nezumi, Corrin's hands were twisting those aching nipples as Kana pounded into her ass while her sister punched her repeatedly, bruising her, His cock was ripping Nezumi open, making her scream out loud as he and Corrin moved back momentarily to give Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane a little time do whatever they chose. Elbis pulled hard at her nipples and harshly squeezed her breasts with one hand, Absinthe and Addane's hands went to Nezumi's pussy, fingering it as they helped Corrin and Kana abuse their little whore. Nezumi could smell the heat of their bodies in the room as well as the juices that leaked out of her vagina.

Nezumi felt the fire in her tits as Elbis squeezed them hard, her ass was filled with Kana's fat cock again, her cunt had Absinthe and Addane's fingers jammed into her while Nezumi continued begging over and over, "No, no, no, stop, please...have mercy on me. I want you all to cut it out."

Nothing doing. Everyone kept being rough on her tits and her ass. Nezumi whimpered, "Please...don't make me cum again...I want all of you to stop hurting me...please..."

They all said, "No! Now shut up!"

Instead, Kana was bending Nezumi over to Corrin, who stripped as she gleefully watched Kana ram into Nezumi's ass and push her head down between Corrin's legs. Meanwhile, Nezumi's sisters also had erotic sex with each other, they were lying on their sides in a triangle with one face eating one pussy.

Nezumi felt her face was pressed into that wet cunt as Kana pushed her forward again and again with his thrusts into her burning ass, Kana chuckled, "Make her cum, and I'll give you more little whore."

Nezumi's mouth started to suck at Corrin's heat and wetness. Her tongue thrusted in and out, flicking up to rub against her clit as Kana kept pounding her ass. Her nipples are stretched out so far...red, swollen and bulging Nezumi started to suck on the clit and take it between her teeth, hearing a gasp from Corrin. Meanwhile, Elbis, Absinthe, and Addane were now sitting on their butts and fingering each other. Each sister fingered two pussies at once.

Corrin moaned and grabbed the back of Nezumi's head, pulling her down hard against her dripping cunt and screaming out as she started cumming. Kana's hands were still around Nezumi's ass cheaks that held her firmly as he raped her ass. His cock throbbed deep inside Nezumi as he fucked into her hard and made her scream out from the pain, into the cunt covering her face as his cum shot into her ass, flooding her again, leaving her thighs running with the mixture of cum and her pussy juices once more as she collapsed, whimpering, "I can imagine this being that what you did to Ashi."


End file.
